The Suite Life On Deck Halloween Special (fanfiction)
by Precious-2013
Summary: The suite life gang is on their way to Seattle for mr.moseby and ms.tutwieler's wedding! but on their way they face many paranormal problems! i also included a new character!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:Hey just a note that this might be mostly Zack because he's my fav character!I am adding a new character, Jasmine Elizabeth Tipton, who's London's little moves to the boat and Zack instantly falls in love with her(she's 6 months younger than him,she's blonde and REALLY pretty,she is also an artistic (Zack is too) and she is also really smart!This is my first story so I hope you like it! Happy Halloween!)**

SKY DECK,AT THE SMOOTHIE BAR WHERE ZACK IS WORKING AND THE REST OF GANG IS THERE TOO

LONDON:Hey,are you guys going?

BAILEY:Going where?

LONDON: To Seattle for and ms. tut's wedding!

CODY: *sad* Well,We all wanted to but we cant b/c we are docked in Louisiana and seattle is almost across the can't afford to go.

JASMINE: You too? *asked looking at Zack* (they are dating btw)

Zack shook his head

After a while...

LONDON:Hey... Maybe we could order dad's hummer limo so that we all could go!huh?

ALL:Really?

JASMINE:Yeah!

CODY: Ok then it's all settled! We will be attending cranky pants' wedding after all!

THE NEXT MORNING

_London had already ordered the limo and now the gang was getting ready to leave( and ms.t had already left a week before for preparation of the grand wedding)_

__ZACK: So is everyone ready?!

ALL: YEP!

ZACK: Then what are we waiting for? *everyone got in and the driver drove away from the ship's dock*

INSIDE THE LIMO ON THE WAY

LONDON: Man i can't believe that moseby is finally getting married!

CODY: I know right? he's what like 48?

JASMINE: He's that old? i don't think so!

ZACK: Trust me, he probably who even knows older?

BAILEY: Whatever, the point is that those two are now getting married and we should be happy for them! Plus, i cant wait to go to the wedding!

WOODY: I just wanna go try the food! *addison rolled her eyes and so did everyone else*

ZACK: Woody what would it take you to not think about food for just once?

WOODY: *thinking* Hmmm... i honestly don't know...

**That's chapter one for today, sorry must have been longer but i have homework to do! please review! hope you liked it! bye:)))))**


	2. Chapter 2

** (A/N:Here's chapter 2 , I'll try to make it long but if I its short then I'll update it and make it longer tomorrow, I am really sorry to keep you waiting , it's school that comes in my way anyway enjoy the** story)

✨At around midnight✨

*Bailey and Cody had an argument that got so bad that they broke up, and now Zach and Jasmine came up with a plan to get them together*

㈏8They both get seated at the either sides of Cody and bailey ㈏8

ZACK:So Cody, did you notice how cute bailey is looking today in her same farm clothes? *starting the plan*

CODY: Ummm Zach, should you really be hitting on other girls in front of your own girlfriend?

ZACK:Ha! My girlfriend's smart enough to not take this seriously! *to Jasmine* Right sweetheart?

JASMINE:mhm... Oh,and bailey did you notice how handsome Cody's looking in that black jacket today?*started her part of plan*

BAILEY:*unsure of what to say*ummm... Jaz,should you really be hitting on the brother of your boyfriend?

JASMINE:Why did you ask? Are you jealous?

BAILEY:*sees Cody and Zach looking at them and gets nervous,she doesn't know what to say so she angrily hits Jasmine with her elbow*

JASMINE:ow...

⭐Just then the car stops⭐

LONDON:What happened?

DRIVER:I am sorry but I think we are out of gas.

ZACH:What?! Didn't you just filled it up like 30 minutes ago?!

DRIVER:I did but I don't know what happened . I think there may be a the worst part is that we are in the middle of nowhere!

LONDON:Oh great... *moans*

㇦4Suddenly there was a nock on the door,the driver lowered the glass window to find an old man standing there staring at him㇦4

DRIVER:Yes, How can I help you?

OLD MAN:What are you people doing here at this time?

DRIVER:We were just passing by when we ran out of gas so we are stuck here I guess...

OLD MAN:Guess you guys are new here cuz no one comes to this town as much anymore and especially not in the the dark

JASMINE:Why?

OLD MAN:Because...because this place is...㈌3haunted㈌3

㈸1Everyone freezes㈸1

LONDON:h-HAUNTED?! *breaking the silence*

*Zack laughed*

CODY:Why the heck are you laughing?!

ZACK:Because...*laughs*because this man said that this place is haunted *laughs agian*

Marcus:and its funny beacause...?

Zack:because they are no such thin as ghosts!duh?!

Old Man: Yes there are! this whole place is filled with them! danger is everywhere!*with this all the girls got so scared that they all ran to sit next to their boyfriends*

Cody: Really?

Old Man:yeah,from heartbroken ghosts of women to the ghosts of innocent children who now they are all evil! Barely anyone comes to this town anymore!

Driver: what are we supposed to do? is there any gas station around here?

Old Man: Yeah there is about 5 miles from here.

Driver:great then i'll go!

Old Man: BUt...you have to go through a graveyard,thats the only way.

Driver: I am not going then!

London: Well, someone has to go!

Old Man: boys? dont you wanna go?!

*Cody,Woody and Marcus shook their heads*

Old Man: How about you? huh? * asked zack* You dont believe in ghosts right? This would be a great lesson to you.

Zack: Fine, I don't care! If me going will proove you all that there are no such things as ghosts than fine i'll go!*he got up but Jasmine grabbed his arm*

Jasmine: Zack no!

Zack: oh come on,sweetheart! There are no such things as ghosts i'll be fine!

Jasmine: Fine, then i'll go with you!

Zack: Oh no, you are not going anywhere you are staying here with all the rest of them!

Jasmine: But why not? You just said ther ar no such things as ghosts so why can't i go?

Zack uh ummmm... for your safety just stay here

Jasmine: But-

Zack: Bye.* kissed her cheek and left*

Woody:So, if no one really comes here ,let living alone, what are doing here?

Old Man: I live here.

Bailey : With all the ghosts? Don't they hurt you or haunt you?

Old Man: nah, I got my own ways to protect myself.

London: So how long have you been living here?

Old Man: I was born here, of Course back then it wasn't haunted it was actually quite nice but now... well you know

Cody: I don't know whether to bilieve you or not

Old Man:Well just know that The one who don't believe get killed by the ghosts more painfully then the ones who do believe

London:hey,Jasmine what do you think? Jaz? *they all turn to look where Jaz was sitting but no one was there*

Bailey:Where did she go?!

London:I don't know... my sister...*London was starting to tear up*

**(A/N: Hey, that's it for chapter 2 hope you guys are enjoying it! Stay tuned for Chapter 3! toodles!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N hey, here is chapter 3 ill try making it more scary enjoy!)**

_**Previously,zack had left to get gas and jaz is missing**  
_

* * *

JASMINE's POV

*I was too worried about Zack so I sneaked out of the car when the others were busy talking to the old man, and now I was lost,I didn't know where I was,it was really foggy and I think I may have entered a forest but mostly I was too worried about my stupid boyfriend who wouldn't let me come along with him!*

"Zack!? Zack!?" I yelled

* I was really scared and I couldn't find him anywhere*

*Suddenly I heard a spine chilling scream of a women from somewhere,I turned around but no one was there!i turned around to keep walking but then suddenly i felt someone touch my hair and slap them,I turned around again and again there was no one but I heard the scream again this time a lot more closer and a lot more horrifying!I started to run, I don't where,but I kept running ,I just had to get away from that noise.*

*As I was running I bumped into someone*

?:Who goes there? ! I am telling you I can hit and beat up REAL bad!

*I recognized the voice,it was ZACK's!*I ran and hugged him and when I withdrew I started hitting him for leaving*

NORMAL POV

Zack: Jaz, what in the world are you doing out here alone! *angry*

Jaz:Because I was too worried about you so I sneaked out!* also angry*

Zack: You stupid, girls don't come out Late at night alone epecially in palace like this!

Jaz:Zachary James Martin, imagine yourself in my place, would you have let me go all alone like this?!

Zack was silent for a moment.

Zack's POV

Never.

End of POV

Zack : Whatever, lets just go get gas and get out of here.

*Just then both of them heard the scream *

Zack:What the heck is that?!

Jaz: I don't know but I heard it in the forest when I got lost trying to find you!

* Just then a big rock came out of nowhere aimed towards Zack and Jaz they ran but then they tripped over something and fell,the rock was really close to them suddenly the Old Man appears out of gestures his hand towards the rock and reads something in his mouth,which crushes the rock into pieces ,saving Zack and Jaz*

Zack helped Jaz up after getting himself up

Zack: you okay?

Jaz:yeah, and you?

Zack: yeah I'm fine.

both turned towards he Old Man

Zack : What are you doing here?

Jaz: Yeah, I thought you were with the rest of them.

Old Man : When I found out that you were missing I knew just where to go so I tried finding this guy and found out that you two have just been attacked by Melanie.

Zack:Melanie?

Old Man: Yeah, Melanie. She was a bride who got stood up and killed herself in that forest *he pointed towards the forest* She kills anyone who enters the forest especially she kills couples because she gets jealous.

Jaz:Hey, we are a couple!

zack proudly nodded

Old Man: Well then you two better stay away from that forest.

Zack:Wow...I feel like I am in a horror movie or something.

Jaz:Hey , We should better keep going because I wanna get away from this place and I don't wanna miss 's wedding!

Zack: Oh yeah, I totally forgot about cranky pants' wedding!

*Then they two left hand-in-hand leaving the Old Man*

END OF CHAPTER 3

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4!

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:Enjoy Chapter 4! I'll try putting some Cailey in it)**

* * *

*IN THE CAR*

LONDON: Can you please help us? * turning to th Old Man only to find out he was missing too*

Marcus:Where the heck did he go?!

Woody: I don't know but i do know that Zack will kill us if he finds out that we lost his girlfriend!

*Everyone nodded in agreement*

*Cody got up*

Bailey: Where are you going ?

Cody: To find those two.

Bailey: Wait! Can I come with you,please?

Cody; You should really just stay here safe with everyone else.

Bailey;Pleaseeee,i am worried about them too you know.

Cody:* after a thinking a little* Fine!

*they both got up to leave*

London: Wait! Can i come with you guys?

Marcus: London no! I will not let you go!

Cody: Yeah, London. You should just stay here!

London: Hey! I am really worried about my sister!

Bailey: London, We won't come back without ' worry just stay here and we will be back in no time.

London: But-

Marcus: NO!

* cody and bailey left*

WITH CODY AND BAILEY ABOUT HALF A MILE FROM THE CAR*

Cody: It was stupid what they were trying to do before we ran out of the gas.

Bailey: *laughs*

Cody: Do you know what they were trying to do?

Bailey: Y-Yeah...trying to get us jealous so we could get back together...

Cody:Hmmmmm...

*awkward silence*

Cody: * sighs * Look,Bailey. I I I

Bailey: YOu what?

Cody: I still have feelings for you! I still love you as much as i did before!

Bailey looks at him about to tear up

Bailey: I feel the same too!

They hug and now they are back together

?:OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOGETHER!

*Cody and Bailey looked to see it who it was to find out that jaz was running up to them with Zack slowly trailing behind her*

Jasmine runs up and ugs bailey*

Jaz: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOGETHER! I AM SOO HAPPY FOR YOU TOO!

Bailey: Jaz,where the heck were you?! We all were soo worried! Oh and Thanx!

Jaz: Oh i sneaked out b/c i was too worried about Zack!

Cody: That is so stupid!

Zack: I know,right? * coming up to them*

Jaz hit him on the arm

Cody: So did you guys find any gas.

Jaz:*sad* Sadly,no

Bailey: what?!

Zack: Yeah,the gas station was totally destroyed, no one was there and we didn't find any gas.

Cody:Oh Great,now we are stuck here!

Jaz: I got lost in the forest! and encountered some paranormal activity!

Bailey: Really? Then what?

Zack:Then she bumped into me!

* Eveyone Laughed*

Bailey: Oh wow...*laughs again*

THEN THEY HEARD A GROAN COMING FROM THE NEARBY FOREST

JAZ: What was that?

THEY HEARD IT AGIAN

* they heard it again*

Jaz and bailey got scared,jasmine moved closer to zack holding his arm and bailey does the same with cody

THEN THEY HEARD IT AGIN,BUT THIS TIME ALOT MORE CLOSER

WHERE IS THE NOISE COMING FROM?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

ENJOY CHAPTER 5!

* * *

THE GROANING NOISE WAS REALLY CLOSE

Zack:you 2 stay here me and Cody will go check.*siad to the girls*

Bailey and jasmine both stopped them ,pleading not to go but the boys didnt listen

Bailey started crying

Jaz: ZACK! PLZ. COME BACK! *Cody and Zack had disappeared in the woods*

*IN THE FOREST*

Zack:HELLO?! ANYBODY HERE?!

* groan comes again*

Cody:hello?

*then suddenly a man totally sccared in the face, ripped clothes,and red eyes appeared from behind the big tree,the twins took a step back*

Man:WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

Zack: who are you?

Man: I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

Cody:We were just curious about-

MAN:CURIOUS ABOUT THE GRAVES THAT ARE BURIED HERE?! CURIOUS TO DIG THEM UP AND CONQUER ALL THE WEALTH BURIED WITH THEM?!

Cody:No sir you are mistaken-

Man:MISTAKEN?! ...MISTAKEN?! ONLY GREEDY PEOPLE LIKE YOU COME TO THIS TOWN TO STEAL ALL THE WEALTH THAT HAS BEEN BURIED IN THE GRAVES OF MY ANCESTORS!

Zack:What wealth?

Man:DONT YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME!... YOU TWO SHALL BE PUNISHED!

Zack:Punished?

*suddenly two Scary looking men jump out from behind the twins and hit them on the head making them faint*

WITH JASMINE AND BAILEY

*both of them were sitting on a big rock waiting for the twins,bailey was crying and Jaz was trying to comfort her, tears building up in her own eyes*

Bailey: Where are they ,Jaz? It's been two hours!

Jaz: I don't know, I hope that they are ok .

Bailey:I can't belive that I lost Cody again!

Jaz: Hey don't say that! We Haven't lost them! Think positive bailey!

Bailey:ITS BEEN TWO HOURS!

Jasmine was quiet for a while

Jaz:If zack comes back...I'll NEVER talk to him...

Bailey:*sniff* Why?

Jaz: Because! *gets up* He thinks I don't really love him! That he could just leave like that in a dangerous place! I don't think he knows that I care about him! First he left alone to get gas and now...I don't know what to do ,bailey!*starts crying*

Bailey:everything will be alright jasmine. * hugs her*

Jaz:Whatever...

THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER !

sorry it's so short!

bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**I am kind of running out of ideas but i'll try my best**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

*Zack and Cody woke up*

Zack: Hey, what happened?

Cody: Huh? * eyes still closed*

*Zack looked around to find himself and Cody tied to fat wooden pole in a middle of a dark room*

Zack: Where the heck are we?!

Cody: I don't know * opening his eyes and looking around*

Zack: oww...my head hurts.

Cody: Mine does too!

Zack: HELLO?! ANYBODY HERE?!

*no answer*

*Zack and Cody struggled to open the rope they were tied with but nothing happened*

Zack:*sighs* Guess we'll be here for a while...

Cody: Hey, what about the girls!

Zack: What girls?

Cody: Bailey and Jazmin!

Zack: oh yeah...oh man, we got to get out of here they are still probably waiting for out there alone!

Cody: yeah *agreed,and both again started trying to untie themselves but the rope wouldn't budge*

Zack: Ok this isn't working!

IN THE CAR

London: Where are they?

Woody: I know I am sooooooo hungry!

Marcus: Four of our friends are missing and you care about food?

Woody: It's not my fault, they left by themselves it's not like i forced them too!

London: It's all driver's fault!

Driver: * confused* My fault?!

London: Yes yours! If you had gone to get gas then zack wouldn't have left and then jazmin wouldn't have sneaked out making cody and bailey go looking for them!

Driver: But i'm scared!

London: SHUT UP! Zack was right there are no such things as ghosts! I f there were then we would have been experiencing some paranormal activities by now..!

Addison: You know that does make sense!

Marcus: what about the old man?

Woody: Maybe he was just pulling our legs!

London: yeah...

Marcus: But then,why is it taking for cody , bailey, jaz, and zack so much time?

London: ummmmmm... maybe they got lost or something.

All: hmmmmmm...

WITH JAZ AND BAILEY

* jazmin was pacing back and forth angrily and bailey was sitting on a rock watching her*

Bailey: You know that pacing back and forth is not gonna help?

Jaz: I don't care! I am just soooooooooooooooooo mad at zack!

Bailey: And i am soooooooooooooooooooo mad at cody!

Both: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*after a while*

Jaz: As much as I hate this, I think we should head back to the car...

Bailey: why?

Jaz: TO make Zack and Cody realize what it feels like to be worried! Even if they do come back,they'll be worried to not find us here. that will teach them not to leave us alone and just listen to us when we tell them not to put themselves in danger! What do you say?

* Bailey sat quiet for a moment thinking*

Bailey:You're right lets do this!

* they both started walking towards the way that led to the car,but jazmin stopped and turned around to look at the place again*

Bailey: *stopped,turned around to look at jaz* Jaz,what's wrong?

Jaz: Bailey...*sad* They'll be ok,right?

Bailey: Let's hope sooo...

WITH ZACK AND CODY

Zack: Jaz is going to kill me

Cody: Why?

Zack: For making her wait this long...The girls did their best to stop us but we didn't...

Cody: And I just got back with bailey...

* then they started hearing footsteps heading towards them*

Zack: what was that?

Cody: I don't know

* the footsteps got closer,and closer acd closer*

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE IT SOON...(I HAVE TO TUTOR MY DUMB BROTHER)**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT !**

**PLEASE R&R1**

**bYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'LL TRY MAKING IT SCARY, BUT I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDES AND ANYWAY HALLOWEEN HAS PASSED SO i MAY COME TO END BUT I 'LL POST NEW STORIES.I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS , SO I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I AM MOVING ON.**

* * *

* tHE NOISE WAS GETTING CLOSER THEY SAW A SHADOW IT WAS GETTING BIGGER AND BIGGER AND FINALLY SOMEONE STEPPED IN THE STRANGE ROOM THAT THE TWINS WERE TIED IN*

Zack: YOU?! *surprised*

Cody: Man, do you have a teleporter or something?

Old Man: DO YOU TWO WANT MY HELP OR NOT?!

Twins: Y-Ye-Yes sir!

* the Old Man untied them*

Old Man: Why do you keep getting in trouble?

Zack: How did you know we were in trouble?

Old Man: I got my ways.

Zack: Oh Yeah, I needed to tell you i didn't find any gas..

Old Man: Oh then you must've gone in that old haunted and abadoned gas station.

Cody: How many gas stations are there in this small town?

Old Man: Oh just forget it! I'll bring you the gas myself!

Zack : Ok cool thanx!

* Zack and Cody turned around to leave but when cody turned back to the ma to ask where he wold drop the gas he found out that the man had dissappeared in thin air making the twins run out of the room in horror*

* Zack and Cody went back to where they left Jaz and Bailey only to find ot they weren't there*

Cody: BAILEY!

Zack: JAZMIN?!

Cody: Where the heck did they go?

Zack: I don't know * said in a really worried tone*

Cody: What if they have been kidnapped or something? or maybe something worse?!* wide eyed*

Zack looked at his brother then started pacing back and forth angrily,rubbing his temples in a worry

Zack: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

*Cody looked at him stupidly*

Cody: You know thats nt going to help!

Zack: Man, I told her not to go but she wouldn't listen! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo mad at her!

Cody: I know ! I trusted Bailey but she is nowhere to be seen either! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo mad at her!

Both: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

IN THE CAR WHEN JAZ AND BAILEY GOT THERE

*London hugged Jazmin tightly and then started yelling at her for leaving like that*

Woody: Hey,Where's Zack and Cody?

*Both Bailey and Jasmine became sad at the mention of their missing boyfriends*

* They sat and told hem what happened*

BACK TO THE TWINS

Cody: Do you think we should head back to the car?

Zack: What?! What about the girls?!

Cody: Maybe they may have headed back face it we were not knocked out for god knows how long!

Zack: Man I don't know what to do!Hey,Why don't you go and check and i'lll stay here?

Cody: Are you sure? Aren't you gonna be scared out here alone?

Zack: *looked at him* Cody. It's me we are talking here! Do you realy think i'll be scared?

Cody: Yeah you are probably right. *he stood up to leave* Well then I'll see you later

Cody left

Zack: Jaz,Where are you?* he mumbled to himself as he sat down on the bid rock and buried his face in his hands*

WHEN CODY GETS TO THE CAR

Bailey:CODY! *runs up to the shocked cody and hugs then kisses him*

Cody: Bails,where were you?

Bailey: We waited too long and decided to head back here!

*Jaz runs upto cody and bailey*

Cody:Oh hey J-

Jaz:WHERE'S THAT STUPID BROTHER OF YOURS?!*grabbing him by the collar*

Cody: A-a at the p-p-place where we l-l-l-left you.

Jaz ran away towards the place so fast that no one even saw her

London: Why the heck does she care about him so much?

Addison: Cuz zack's her boyfriend!

London: Wait What? They are dating?

Bailey: Yeah How could you not know?

London: I just thought that they were bff's .

*Everyone shook their heads and facepalmed making london frown at them*

WITH ZACK AND JAZ

Zack heard someones footsteps running up to him,"oh no not again" he thought to himself.

Jaz: ZACK!

Zack looked up to see is girlfriend runningup to him, he got up and they both ran into a hug

Jaz: Where were you?

Zack_: Where were you? I was so freakin' worried!_

Jaz: you? I was theone who was worried!

* the the 2 lovers started arguing making there way to the car*

WHEN THEY GOT TO THE CAR

Zack: Fine Fine! You win! *ended there arguement*

Old Man: Took you two long enough...

Jaz: How did you?- You know nevermind!

Driver: We got the gas!Hop on!

Jaz: YAY!* ran in the car*

Zack: Thanks for all your help,sir*shaking hands with the Old Man*

Old Man: It's okay, Justmake sure not to come back here agin!

Zack: That won't be a problem.

*the old man smiled and dissappeared in thin air leaving Zack shocked*

Zack:Hey,Where fid he go?! * looking around*

Jaz: *pokes her head out from the window* ZACHARY JAMES MARTIN GETIN HERE AND LETS GO!

Zack: Coming.

AFTER THAT THE TEENS SAFELY GOT TO THE WEDDING AND EVERYTHING WENT SMOOTH .

THE END

* * *

**A/N THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLZ REVIEW!**

**BYE!**


End file.
